R-11 Carbine
The Robotnik Model 11 Carbine is one of the standard issue weapons that is used by the Egg-Drones created by Dr. Julian Kintobor. The weapon itself was designed by Robotnik and shows that he considered the weapon as ubiquitous as he did his footsoldiers. Originally it followed the R-10 Rifle which his foot soldiers commonly used after deposing the Acorn family from Mobotropolis, though he replaced the weapon after establishing Robotropolis instead. The R-11 and the R-10 fire the same ammunition though. Description The R-11 is not an aesthetically pleasing weapon. It takes the form of an elongated block with a barrel on one hand. The weapon also possesses a thumbhole stock by default, though it has been known to be swapped out with a rifle style combination stock and grip. The top of the weapon is bare, which suggests that Robotnik never intended this weapon to truly be used by anybody other than his robots. A simple gutter sight travels through the top of the gun which offers rudimentary aiming abilities, though the gun lacks things such as a wind adjuster and a zeroing ability, indicating it was meant t be used more in close quarters. The R-11, much like The R-10, was chambered for 7.62x53 Mk.II caseless ammunition. This meant that the cartridge itself took the form of what was essentially a block. This block contained the bullet itself in the middle surrounded by the propellant of the round. When the R-11's trigger was pulled, the hammer strikes the primer much like it does on a regular cartridge. However, the chemical reaction burns the propellant while also pushing the bullet itself out of the chamber and through the barrel. By the time the bullet even makes it halfway through the barrel, the block of propellant has burned out, and when the bullet exits the barrel, the action cycles a new round from the magazine. The R-11 loads from the left hand side using a side-mounted magazine that fits flush into the body of the weapon. Since the robots are programmed to be right handed due to the preference of Dr. Kintobor, there was no need to mount it anywhere else. The used slips one side of the magazine into the locking lug and pushes the other side, pivoting it and locking it into place. The user the cycles the bolt utilizing a charging hammer. This hammer rotates the circular loading mechanism which rotates a recessed chamber that plucks the cartridge from the exposed section of the magazine. The mechanism then rotates again when the user pushes the handle back, locking the bullet in the chamber. The magazine itself has the cartridges loaded vertically so that forty rounds are fitted together. Thanks to their block shape, more can be stored. The magazine is released with a button on the side of the gun operated by thumb. This used tension to eject the magazine free of the weapon. The magazines themselves are cheaply made and Kintobor was not in the habit of reusing easily replaceable materials. UNSC personnel that have found the gun retain their magazines though as per their military doctrine. The weapon technically fires from a closed bolt configuration, even though the weapon is caseless. the reason for an ejection port on the weapon is in case of a dud round where the shooter can eject the bad round. This is operated with a separate mechanism which appears more as a toggle where the user simply pulls back on it and ejects the round separate from the charging handle. The user then chambers a new round. Despite its ugliness as a weapon it is fairly efficient in firing due to the fact that it is reliable in its firing. Roughly only 1 in 1500 shots will result in a jam, and most firefights will not have that many individual shots fired, meaning that for the most part, it operated on par with UNSC rifles. The larger bullet was of standard issue quality, though due to its precise manufacturing, it could not be used in UNSC rifles. The weapon operated in Semi-Automatic and Full Auto modes and fired at around 600 rounds per minute. Robot soldiers though typically had the mode set to automatic, as their purpose is to kill their enemy quickly; either that or suppress them so they could be dealt with through flanking. Non-Robot Use UNSC Marines and Army personnel have encountered the R-11 on more than a few occasions with units taking the weapon as a trophy or as a last resort weapon. The weapon was clearly not designed for organic use due to the lack of comfort features. The buttplate is entirely bare with nothing to protect the shoulder against. The moderate recoil was known to cause bruises thanks to hard metal striking against flesh. What is curious to speculate is now that Robotnik has taken on organic soldiers to his side, most recently with the Dark Legion in 3240, the weapons are now being designed for use with robot as well as non-robot forces. In December of 3240, UNSC field reports state that the gun now appeared with things such as railing on both the top and side, ambidextrous charging handles, and a gel-filled stock plate as well as a cheek rest. This showed that Robotnik's changing tactics showed changes in his weapons as well to better suit his new Dark Legion. List of Appearances * Soldier's Log * Shadow in the Dark (First Appearance) * Journal of Sally Acorn Category:Weapon Category:Assault Rifle Category:Robotnik